


Was It Worth It?

by Evil_Techy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Carolina being an angry bitch, Red vs Blue - Freeform, nothing unusual there, where was I going with this story?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Techy/pseuds/Evil_Techy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was everything Carolina put others through and went through herself worth it? Church tries to help her figure it out but he fails... Will Church ever get to say what's on his mind? Will Carolina get the answer to the question she's always thinking of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago now, and it's originally posted on Fanfiction dot net. I thought I'd post it here cause.... f*ck it?

As the day blurs into night, Agent Carolina wondered if it was all worth it. The missions, demanding to get the two AIs, fighting against rather than alongside Agent Texas, siding with the Director in the final battle and her teams' death… York's death. Was it really all worth it? Did her now dead teammates really make a difference in the world with what they were doing?

"Don't think like that Carolina, we've got a mission to complete. Don't dwell on the past" a slightly sarcastic voice spoke up in the dark gloom of the cave.

Church, or Epsilon, appeared in front of Carolina, holding his sniper rifle loosely. Not that being an A.I would do him any good in trying to kill someone with the rifle.

"Shut up Church" Carolina snapped, "Get out of my head"

Church snorted, focusing on Carolina's momentarily lack of smarts.

"I would if I could, trust me. But something tells me you're stuck with me"

Carolina growls and stands up, stretching out the cramps in her legs. Church follows, gliding just over her shoulder and turning to face her as she stops at the mouth of the cave.

The sun shone fierce and low in the sky, scorching the grass and anything not covered by rocks or caves.

Church's voice turns soft as he looks down at the ground, "it wasn't worth it..."

Carolina's head whips around to look at Church, staring wide eyed with shock and anger,

"What!?"

Church glides back a fraction at the anger and hardness in Carolinas' voice,

"I… I just meant that… er…"

"Shut up Church" Carolina's fury freezes the words in Church's throat, well… it would if he had one.

"Look… I…. I just… you didn't let me finish!"

"I don't need you to finish Church. Offline"

With a final, slightly pissed off huff, Church disappears, retreating to a far, dark corner of Carolina's mind.

"God dammit" Carolina growls, pacing around the small cave, thoughts spinning around in her head and 1000 miles an hour,

"What did he mean?" Carolina stops and stares out at the growing darkness.

Suddenly Carolina shakes her head savagely and picks up her helmet and rifles. Angrily shoving on her helmet and stalking out into the night.

She had a job to do, and no way was one small, sarcastic and possibly insane A.I going to stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes an A.I just has to man up and say what's on his mind. It's not his fault that Carolina wouldn't let him finish what he was trying to say. It wasn't his fault that Carolina had a short fuse. It wasn't his fault!

Sometimes an A.I just has to man up… this was one of those times.

Flickering to life a short distance from Carolina's helmet, Church spoke up, his voice annoyed and tired.

"All right, I've checked this bases' network three times now. Just like you asked, can you pull me out now?"

Carolina shook her head stiffly, clearly scowling behind her helmet,

"Check it again" she growled

Church sighed, "Come on Carolina… it's not worth it-"

"Check it again Church!"

Church flickered off in shock at the pure fury in Carolina's voice.

"geeze, temper, temper" he thought to himself as he went through the computers' files again.

Outside the computer terminal, Carolina paced a few meters away, placing her helmet on a nearby table with deliberate slowness,

"Breathe, just breathe Carolina. You got this" she quietly muttered.

Carolina looked out one of the large windows, breathing deeply and trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over onto her cheeks.

Church had hit a nerve a week ago when he had told her all the shit wasn't worth it. But Carolina hadn't let him finish what he wanted to say. Carolina knew that one wrong word from anyone would cause her to snap and order them to shut up. Which is exactly what she had done to Church.

"Ok, so I am pretty sure that there is nothing relevant to our search in this computer" Church said, not bothering with her holographic form.

Carolina grimaced behind her helmet, Church was pissed off and Carolina was pretty sure why.

With a small sigh, Carolina stood up and walked back over to the computer terminal,

"Ok, come on then. Let's move on" Carolina unplugged Church's A.I chip from the terminal and plugged it into her helmet. Purposely keeping her voice professional and free of emotion

Church, noticing this, thought it was probably best if he broke the ice first. Hell, it's a bad idea but come on. Man up! Church thought just before he flicked his hologram on and floated along beside Carolina as she walked out of the base.

"Carolina… there's something I need to tell you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... yeah sorry (not really sorry) for the cliff hanger... Let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue! :) 
> 
> Also... Minor side note... I forgot where I was going with this story... so... fuck it! I'm making something new up! If I get the time.


End file.
